Typically, the inductance of a single layer air coil is varied by either moving a slug in and out of the coil or changing the length of the coil, such as by moving a sliding contact along the coil. In either case, mechanical devices are used to bring about a change in the inductance of the coil. The size, weight and lack of reliability of these devices render them unsuitable for applications in certain environments, such as in space vehicles. More specifically, a major drawback to the use of mechanically actuated variable inductors in a space vehicle is the extra weight they add to the electronic hardware. In addition, the motors, switches, relays, etc. required to operate the mechanical devices add weight and take up valuable space. Furthermore, mechanically varied inductors are subject to malfunctioning, especially in space applications where severe vibrational loads are encountered. These and other disadvantages are overcome by the present invention.